


Careful What You Wish For

by KJynx



Series: DannyMay2020 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Reverse Trio AU, dannymay2020, only sorta reverse trio tho, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: DannyMay day 3: reflectionWhen Tucker wished he had ghost powers too, he didn't expect anything to actually happen.rated T for a couple swears
Series: DannyMay2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> this goes against like, all of my personal headcanons for desiree, but i had the idea and it refused to leave me alone, so here you go.

It was a spur of the moment thing, sparked by a mix of jealousy and sympathy for his friend. Of course, nothing could ever be simple, so he was more irritated than surprised when a voice behind him said “So you have wished it, so shall it be.” What Tucker  _ wasn’t  _ expecting was the swirling green mist to clear, only for nothing to have changed, other than Danny was now sitting next to him. A very goth looking Danny.

“Oh hey, you got back fast. But what’s with the outfit change? I thought you’d already decided goth wasn’t your style.” Tucker smirked a little, but Danny only looked at him quizzically, like he didn’t understand.

“Huh? Dude, I’ve been with you since we got here. And I’ve always dressed like this?” Danny kept looking at him weird. “Are you okay? Is it a,” he lowered his voice. “you know, ghost thing? Do I need to call Sam?” Now it was Tucker’s turn to be confused.

“Ghost thing? I mean, there was that weird genie ghost, but nothing happened, so.” Tucker shrugged. “Ghost expertise is  _ your _ thing dude. Hell if I know.” Danny pursed his lips.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not making very much sense. I think we should call Sam, maybe she’ll know something.” An alarm sounded in the theater, to which Danny turned and looked at him, almost expectantly. “Or not. You should go deal with that first, I guess.”

“Wait, but, that’s the ghost alarm. Why would  _ I _ take care of it? Like I said, ghost fighting is  _ your _ thing.” Danny kept staring at him, and then it clicked. His wish, Desiree, the weird sudden personality change of his best friend. “Shit. Dude,  _ please _ don’t tell me this means what I think it does.”

“Yeah, why would we ever be allowed to just sit and watch a movie without a ghostly interruption? I’m upset too, but if you go fast we can still make it in time for the actual movie. The theater is mostly empty right now, so if you duck no one’ll see you.”

Well. It looked like Tucker’s going to have to go find and probably fight a stupid wishing ghost. Hopefully he could find a way to reverse this, but If not, he could probably get used to this new reality.


End file.
